


Make You Smile

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Jeremwood Oneshots [21]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 4th of July, F/M, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Fireworks, Fluff, GTA AU, Homesickness, Jeremy is sad so the others try to make him feel better, Los Santos, M/M, Mogar, Ryan and Jeremy are too precious, Soft Kisses, Surprise Party, Vagabond, jeremwood, kingpin - Freeform, rimmy tim, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Jeremy hasn’t been himself and is sad and depressed. Ryan is determined to make him feel better and sets a plan in motion with the rest of the Crew.





	Make You Smile

Jeremy Dooley sighed for the fourth time as he stared out the large window of the penthouse, the early morning view of the city and the Los Santos skyline normally enough to brighten his day, but today it just reminded him of better times and his heart ached. Michael rolled his eyes and looked over at his fellow Lad, exasperated.

 

"Okay what the hell is wrong?" he asked. Jeremy seemed to jump out of a daze and looked at Michael with an apologetic smile.

 

"Sorry Michael, must've zoned out there," he said, tone sad.

 

"What's been up with you lately? The last few days you've been really mopey," Michael asked pausing his game.

 

Jeremy looked panicked for a second before sighing and shaking his head, running a hand over his shaved scalp, feeling the stubble growing back.

 

"It's nothing important. Don't worry about it," he said and stood, walking to his room and closing the door, leaving a confused Michael behind.

 

"That was weird," Michael muttered.

 

"Tell me about it."

 

Michael yelped in surprise and looked over his shoulder, spying the terrifying form of the crew's most dangerous member, the Vagabond. He stood there in his jeans and leather jacket, a black skull mask covering his face.

 

"Ryan! Don't do that to me you piece of shit you're gonna kill me before the cops do!" Michael yelled. The Vagabond reached up and removed the mask, revealing a smiling man with sparkling blue eyes and sandy blonde hair he'd recently trimmed to be short.

 

"Sorry Michael, forgot I had the mask on," he said with a chuckle, his deep baritone pleasant to the ears.

 

"Whatever. Anyway you saw all that huh?" Michael asked.

 

"I just walked in but I caught the majority of it yeah. What do you think is wrong with Lil J?" Ryan asked, voice growing softer in the way it always did when he talked about Jeremy.

 

"Search me but it's getting annoying. He's been mopey and gloomy for the past week. Wish he'd tell us what's wrong so we could help him get back to his normal cheerful self," Michael said with a shrug as he turned back to his game.

 

Ryan bit his lip and looked in the direction of Jeremy's room, not completely sure how to approach the situation. Deciding to go against his normal instincts he walked down the hall until he stood outside Jeremy's door, hesitating as he raised his hand to knock.

 

 _What if he doesn't want to talk to anyone? Am I intruding? I care about Jeremy, more than he'll ever know but I don't want to interfere,_ he thought before taking a leap of faith and knocking on the door.

 

His heart felt like it was in his throat and his stomach felt funny as he waited nervously. He wasn't sure where this was coming from, it was just Jeremy, his Battle Buddy. Ryan wasn't good with the whole feelings thing but he knew that he'd go above and beyond to make Jeremy happy, go to any lengths to see the smile he loved seeing on the lad's face and hear that warm laughter. Suddenly Ryan realized why he felt so weird.

 

He was in love with Jeremy!

 

He didn't have time to fully process this before the door opened and Jeremy stood there looking up at him. Ryan blushed slightly and cleared his throat, hoping Jeremy hadn't noticed.

 

"Uh...hey," he said lamely.

 

"Hey?" Jeremy said raising an eyebrow. This wasn't going the way Ryan had planned and he cursed himself internally.

 

"May I come in?" Ryan asked instead. Jeremy looked surprised but nodded. This wasn't the first time Ryan had hung out with him in his room but it was the first the Gent had sought him out. He wondered what was wrong and hoped Ryan was okay. He stepped to the side and Ryan stepped in, Jeremy gently closing the door behind them as they walked into the room, Ryan perching on the edge of Jeremy's desk as the lad sat at the foot of his bed.

 

"What's up buddy?" Jeremy asked.

 

"Uh, that's what I wanted to ask you Jer. Is everything, um, okay?" Ryan asked stumbling through the question. That took Jeremy off guard. Was Ryan worried about him?

 

"Sure I guess," he said shrugging, hoping that would satisfy the gent and he'd feel better. Ryan looked sad, almost hurt.

 

"Jeremy, you know me better than anyone and I'd like to think I'm the same with you. We've been on countless missions together. I know when people are lying to me so please, don't lie to me Jer," he said softly. Jeremy bit his lower lip nervously.

 

It was true, he and Ryan were close, closer than anyone else in the Crew. He'd just started accepting the butterflies in his stomach every time the Gent giggled or laughed, the smile he felt crawl across his face each time he saw Ryan's eyes, or how much he loved seeing the taller man in action during a heist, and his lust for murder and chaos. How could he lie to the man he was falling in love with, his partner in crime quite literally, and his Battle Buddy. He sighed and hung his head for a moment.

 

"It's stupid," he muttered. He felt a hand rest on his knee and gently squeeze. He looked up to see Ryan staring at him with a concerned, gentle look.

 

"If it's got you this gloomy than it's not stupid. If it's important to you it's important to me," he said. Jeremy felt his heart flutter at the touch and affection, blushing slightly.

 

"Um...it's just this time of year," he said lamely. Ryan waited patiently for him to continue, nodding that it was okay.

 

"Back home during this time of year there's all sorts of celebrating. Fourth of July is a big deal with my family and we usually go all out for it. BBQs, family get togethers, pool parties, and the fireworks! Oh Ry, the fireworks were amazing!" Jeremy said in wonder, remembering all the good times he'd had before moving to Los Santos.

 

Ryan watched Jeremy as he spoke, noting the look of longing on his face as he remembered times past. A plan started to form in his mind as the lad frowned and sighed.

 

"Like I said, it's stupid. I'm just down I guess cause this is one of the first years I haven't been able to go home to celebrate. I'll be fine, don't worry about me buddy," he said smiling and patting Ryan's hand. Ryan frowned at the fake smile but nodded, knowing that was Jeremy's way of asking him to drop it. He squeezed the lad's knee again before standing and looking into his eyes.

 

"Okay. Well, I hate seeing my Battle Buddy sad so please let me know if there's anything I can do to cheer you up," he said in the most sincere voice he'd ever used. Jeremy smiled a genuine smile this time and nodded also standing. He was surprised when Ryan pulled him into a hug, a quick hug that only lasted a few seconds but a warm, comforting hug. He stood there staring as Ryan left his room, shocked by the Gent's affection.

 

 _Ryan's never been that affectionate before. Is it possible he has feelings for me too?_ he wondered before hanging his head and sighing. No, he was reading too much into this. There was no way Ryan, the Vagabond, could possibly love someone like Jeremy. He was probably just being nice, keeping weakness out of the Crew or something. The more and more Jeremy thought about it the worse and worse he felt. Finally he lay back on the bed and covered his eyes with his arm, trying not to cry.

 

Ryan stood in his own room a wall away from Jeremy, thinking hard and putting together a plan. He'd never done anything like this before but he was willing to try, for Jeremy. Quickly creating a group text he sent a message to Michael and Gavin, before darting across the hall to Geoff's room caddie corner to his own. Not bothering to knock he walked in, spying his boss snoring in bed still. He stood over the form of Geoff and cleared his throat. The sleeping Gent's eyes fluttered opened then widened at the sight of Ryan, a scream ripping itself from his throat. Ryan rolled his eyes as Geoff scrambled back on his bed and clutched at his chest, panting.

 

"What the fuck Ryan?! You nearly gave me a heart attack why are you so creepy?" Geoff gasped.

 

"Come with me. I need you for something. Grab Jack and meet me in the garage," Ryan said and turned to leave.

 

"Ryan it's seven in the morning!" Geoff exclaimed looking at his clock.

 

"Good to know you can tell time Geoff. Downstairs. Five minutes. Bring Jack," he said before shutting the confused man's door.

 

Michael met him in the living room with a curious expression but he was up for pretty much anything at this point, boring easily at the game he was playing. Together the two walked down to the garage where Gavin was cleaning one of his bikes. Ryan said nothing despite the many questions the two Lads had until a sleepy Geoff and Jack joined them, Geoff glaring at Ryan.

 

"Alright you sleep hating prick what's this big important task you have that can't wait till later?" he asked crossing his arms. Ryan shot a look at him before crossing his own arms.

 

"Jeremy," he said simply. The mood instantly changed in the room, Geoff's expression softening and turning to concern, Jack glancing at the elevator and Michael and Gavin exchanging looks.

 

"Is he okay?" Geoff asked.

 

"He's not been himself lately, it's a bit unsettling if I'm being honest," Jack said.

 

"Something's wrong with him," Gavin confirmed sadly.

 

"Lil J's missing home, specifically the festivities his family usually has for this Holliday," Ryan began. The others looked at each other as the realization set in. "He feels like it's stupid of him to feel this way. However I may have a solution."

 

"Wot is it Rye Bread?" Gavin asked.

 

"We're going to throw the best Fourth of July celebration Jeremy's ever seen!" Ryan smiled.

 

"Ryan that's brilliant!" Jack exclaimed.

 

"That should cheer Jeremy up for sure!" Michael smiled.

 

"How are we gonna do that? I'm all for the idea but how're we gonna make it happen?" Geoff asked as he tried to think of some ideas.

 

"Well, for starters we can pull the grill out on the roof by the pool and get some burgers, dogs and BBQ going," Ryan started.

 

"We'll need food and paper plates and utensils and all the fixings if we don't have them," Jack said as he started writing down a shopping list.

 

"Then we can invite B-Team over to help celebrate," Ryan continued, Geoff already pulling out his cell phone and shooting Matt Bragg a message. "He also mentioned fireworks."

 

Michael smiled and crossed his arms.

 

"Things that go boom? Leave that to me!" he said.

 

"But what do I do Ryan?" Gavin asked not wanting to be left out.

 

"You Gavin are going to take Jeremy out and distract him while we get everything set up. Keep him busy and away from the penthouse," Ryan instructed. Gavin nodded and smiled at his role.

 

"We've got a bit of time before we need to start so everyone act casual and don't spill the damn beans! This is going to be the best surprise Jeremy's ever gotten!" Geoff exclaimed, the others agreeing.

 

The group decided to head upstairs and have breakfast, excited to start work on their secret surprise plan for Jeremy, none as excited as Ryan. Soon the penthouse was filled with the smells of bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles and sausages, Geoff's cooking the best in the state. The group went about their daily routines, Gavin going to tell Jeremy that breakfast was ready. Soon the lad joined them, surprised to see everyone up at such an early hour. Ryan was nearly shaking with excitement as he ate, doing his best to keep himself under control.

 

"Jeremy, let's go out and do something! Just the two of us! We'll make a day of it!" Gavin finally exclaimed happily.

 

"I'm not really in the mood to go out Gav, maybe tomorrow?" Jeremy said as he slowly ate.

 

"But Jeremy we never go out and have fun together Jeremy! Please!" Gavin begged. Ryan knew that once Gavin started begging he'd eventually get his way. Jeremy sighed and smiled.

 

"Okay, What the hell I guess," he said, Gavin making a happy sound and hugging his fellow Lad.

 

"We'll leave right after breakfast! Hurry up Lil J!" he cheered.

 

 _Good job Gavin!_ Ryan thought as he finished eating and took his dishes to the sink to wash.

 

When Gavin eventually dragged Jeremy out of the penthouse and the two were tearing down the street, Ryan and Geoff rushed to the roof and got the grill set up, going to work cleaning the pool and making it all ready for swimming. Jack had left earlier to go shopping for food and supplies and was due back any minute.

 

"I hope Jeremy likes it and feels better," Ryan said aloud without knowing he was.

 

"I'm sure he will bud. It's awfully sweet of you to put this all into motion," Geoff said smiling. Ryan blushed.

 

"I'm just looking out for a friend Geoff," he said.

 

"Bullshit! This is more than that Ry and you know it. I've seen the way you look at Lil J, the way you've changed ever since he joined," Geoff exclaimed. Ryan froze, nervousness overtaking him.

 

 _Shit am I that obvious?_ he thought.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about Geoff," he said.

 

"Sure and I'm the fucking Queen of England. Ryan I know what it looks like when someone falls in love. Don't be all embarrassed and shit and don't think that just because you're you that you can't feel love or whatever horse shit you tell yourself," Geoff went on crossing his arms. Ryan sighed. So there it was, out in the open now. Of course Geoff would pick up on the signs, he knew Ryan better than anyone except maybe Jeremy.

 

"It doesn't matter Geoff, there's no way he's into me. Fuck I don't even know if he likes dudes. All I want is for him to be happy, even if that means that my feelings are one sided," he said sadly. Geoff smiled and shook his head.

 

"Sure, whatever man, keep telling yourself that," he chuckled.

 

 _What's that supposed to mean?_ Ryan wondered as he narrowed his eyes.

 

"I swear Geoff if you breath a word of this to anyone they'll never find your remains," he growled. Geoff smiled nervously and chuckled again flipping Ryan off and muttering something about him being a creepy motherfucker.

 

Jack finally showed up, B-Team in tow carrying shopping bags and pool toys. While the Gents worked on storing up the food and getting plates and utensils set up, Trevor, Matt, Andy, and Alfredo got lawn chairs set up around the pool, blew up the inflatables, and fetched some coolers that they took down to the kitchen to load up with ice and beer. While down in the penthouse they started decorating the kitchen and living room with streamers and balloons, Trevor arguing that any party without balloons was no party at all and should be shamed. Lindsay showed up to help as well, bringing more beer and snacks to set out, Matt hauling a folding table up onto the roof to set food out on.

 

"Where's Michael?" Alfredo asked. Lindsay just smiled.

 

"He's getting things set up for the big show tonight," she said simply and refused to say another word. Soon everything was ready and Ryan shot a text to Michael to haul ass back, the lad saying he was already almost there.

 

"I hope Gavin hasn't burned out Jeremy by now," Ryan worried as he prepared to message the Brit to bring Jeremy home.

 

 

The car ride wasn't unpleasant, in fact Jeremy started to feel slightly better as Gavin drove them down the streets of Los Santos. They stopped at a clothing store and tried on new clothes, or rather, Gavin tried on new clothes while Jeremy sat back and waited patiently, beginning to feel depressed again. Gavin eventually convinced him to buy a new red white and blue swim suit and a jacket to match, before they left for the pier where they got ice cream and walked together, the ocean on their left. Gavin persuaded Jeremy to ride the Ferris wheel with him despite his fear of heights. All the way up Jeremy clung white knuckled to the safety bar, closing his eyes and trying not to have a panic attack.

 

"Easy Lil J, it's okay trust me!" Gavin's voice pierced the silence as they slowly rose.

 

"Easy for you to say Golden Boy!" Jeremy muttered keeping his eyes closed.

 

"How about we talk about something relaxing? Take your mind of it," the Brit suggested. Jeremy shrugged and nodded trying to think of something.

 

"Uh, Ryan's been awfully nice lately, think he's dying or something?" he said the first thing that came to mind.

 

 _Fuck me why did I say that?_ he screamed at himself mentally.

 

"Oh I don't know, he seems the same to me. Then again he's always been a lot more soft around you," Gavin said casually. Jeremy's eyes flew open and he stared at Gavin, his fear of heights forgotten.

 

"What? What do you mean?" he asked.

 

"Jeremy please! It's so painfully obvious Ryan likes you, everyone can see it," Gavin chuckled. Jeremy's eyes widened and he slowly shook his head as if afraid.

 

"No...no that can't be right! He just sees me as a friend!" he panicked.

 

"Jeremy, you like Ryan don't you?" Gavin asked gently. Jeremy bit his lip and looked away, keeping his eyes off the ground. Truth be told he'd liked Ryan since before he'd joined the Fakes, Ryan was his hero, his role model. But as he grew closer to the gent he found himself falling more and more in love everyday.

 

"Yes," he said barely above a whisper.

 

"You know he's not good at expressing himself. Maybe you should tell him?" Gavin pressed. Jeremy's gaze snapped back to Gavin's, fear and panic in his eyes.

 

"No! I can't! He wouldn't feel the same way and I'd ruin everything. How could he love someone like me? I can't tell him and you can't either! Promise me Gav please!" he was nearly in tears. Gavin looked shocked but nodded, pulling Jeremy in for a hug to calm him down.

 

"I won't Lil' J. I just hate seeing you sad is all. Please at least think about it, if not today then sometime down the road?" he asked, Jeremy nodding. The ride slowly lowered them to the ground and they made their way back to the car, Gavin checking his phone to see Ryan had texted him a few seconds earlier. He shot off a quick reply as they got in the car.

 

"You know Jeremy, Ryan would be lucky to have a guy like you. Don't ever doubt yourself," he said. Jeremy just shrugged.

 

"Wanna rent a movie and head home? We can camp out in my room and make a blanket fort to watch it," Gavin suggested with a smile.

 

"What are you four?" Jeremy chuckled but smiled as well.

 

"Wot? Forts are top!" Gavin exclaimed as they took off towards the penthouse.

 

 

Ryan instructed everyone to hide up on the roof, going down to the garage to meet the Lads. His heart beat faster when he saw Jeremy and he felt a small amount of sweat building up. Clearing his throat he marched up to the two Lads and held out a cloth towards Jeremy. The Lad raised an eyebrow at Ryan who shuffled awkwardly.

 

"I um...need you to put this over your eyes," Ryan said lamely.

 

"Why?" Jeremy asked suspiciously.

 

"Look just do it okay. Please. It's important," Ryan said and again held the blindfold out to Jeremy who sighed and took it, wrapping it over his eyes and tying it behind his head.

 

"I swear if this is one of those dumb middle school pranks where you punch my face I'm going to straighten out that nose of yours Haywood," he muttered. Ryan chuckled but gently took Jeremy's arm and led him towards the elevator, Gavin following close behind with a camera ready.

 

Both Ryan and Jeremy tried not to think about the closeness of the other and how much they enjoyed the physical touch. The ride was short, Jeremy feeling like it took longer to get to the penthouse floor than normal but he chalked it up to him being nervous about being close to Ryan. When the doors opened he was confused when the sounds of the outdoors reached him.

 

"Ryan, why are we on the roof?" he asked growing nervous.

 

"It's a surprise," Ryan said mysteriously, not helping Jeremy's nerves. A million thoughts ran through his head. What if he was about to get pushed off the roof? What if the Crew was fed up with him and had decided to dispose of him? What if Ryan was about to drown him in the pool?

 

Panic swelled in his chest but a gentle hand fell on his shoulder, a hand he knew all to well as Ryan's and he felt himself relaxing. He was led a few steps out onto the roof before the blindfold came off. He blinked as his eyes readjusted to the light before they went wide. The grill was out, there was a table laden with food and drinks, and the pool had lawn chairs and inflatables all around it.

 

"Surprise," Ryan said with a smile.

 

"Surprise!"

 

Jeremy jumped when everyone emerged from their hiding places, sporting grins and cheesy looking swim wear. His eyes widened again as the crew gathered around, B-Team there too.

 

"W-what's going on? It's not my birthday or anything," he asked.

 

"It's the Fourth of July Lil J! We're throwing a party and you're the special guest!" Geoff exclaimed slapping the lad across the back.

 

"Me?" Jeremy asked almost in a daze.

 

"Yeah! C'mon the food's just about ready!" Trevor smiled and dragged the lad forward. Jeremy was overwhelmed at how kind a gesture this was.

 

The party was perfect! Everyone laughed and told jokes and enjoyed the time together, as if they weren't the most dangerous crew in the city but a normal family having a reunion. Jeremy couldn't believe how perfect it all was. He swam with his friends, drank beer, had the most delicious BBQ and burgers Geoff had ever made, Ryan and Jack helping cook as well. They even Skype called Jeremy's parents to say happy Fourth and visit with their son! He sat on the edge of the pool between Trevor and Gavin, legs dangling into the pool and a plate of food beside him as he looked around at all the smiling happy faces.

 

"How did you guys know?" he asked Gavin. The lad tapped his nose and then gestured to Ryan who was standing at the opposite end of the pool laughing with Michael and Geoff.

 

"It was all Ryan's idea. He really cares about you Jeremy," he said.

 

Jeremy felt so overwhelmed. He stood and quickly raced to the door to the stairs, darting down to the penthouse with his face in his hands. There he saw the decorations and felt tears threatening his eyes as he gasped.

 

"Jeremy?" He turned to see Ryan had followed him, a concerned look on the gent’s face as he stood there.

 

"This was all your idea? You did all this," he gestured about the room. "For me?" Ryan froze and slowly nodded his head.

 

Jeremy's eyes filled with tears and he turned away with a sob. Ryan came over and gently took the lad in his arms and rocked the two back and forth as he hugged Jeremy.

 

"Hey, hey it's okay I've got you. Please don't cry Jer, I'm sorry if I messed up or crossed a line! I just wanted you to be happy, please don't cry," he said softly as he squeezed Jeremy.

 

"No one has ever done anything like this for me, ever. I don't understand, why go to all this trouble?" Jeremy sobbed into Ryan's chest, feeling slightly bad that he was probably ruining the gent’s shirt with his tears.

 

"It's no trouble Lil J. I did it because I want you to be happy, to see you smile and laugh is the best reward I could ever ask for. I'm sorry I messed it up," Ryan said. Jeremy shook his head and clung to Ryan's shirt.

 

"You didn't mess up Ry, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me! Thank you so so much!" he sniffled looking up into the gorgeous blue eyes of the taller man. Ryan smiled, a charming smile that Jeremy simply loved.

 

"I'd do anything for you Jeremy, anything. I'd walk across the oceans for you, bring you the moon," he said softly, Jeremy's eyes growing large.

 

"Y-you what?" he asked. Ryan didn't answer right away but decided to take a leap of faith and cupped one of Jeremy's cheeks, wiping away the tears there and he gazed into the beautiful face.

 

"May I kiss you?" he asked, almost whispered. Jeremy felt his heart rise and a blush darkening his cheeks but somehow managed to nod.

 

Ryan smiled and leaned down, gently pressing his lips to Jeremy's. The lad's eyes fluttered shut and he sighed as he leaned into the kiss. It was everything he ever hoped it would be, kissing Ryan. It was sweet and gentle, so unlike his Vagabond personality that was violent and rough. This was the tender side of Ryan. Ryan loved the feel of Jeremy's lips on his own, they were soft and he just wanted more and more, but he forced himself to be gentle and eventually pulled back, the two men panting slightly as they stared at each other.

 

"I uh, t-that was...was..." Ryan tried to form a sentence but his dumb brain betrayed him.

 

"Perfect," Jeremy uttered. Ryan smiled and blushed but nodded.

 

"I'd like to kiss you again, and more often if that's okay with you Jer," he said cautiously.

 

"You fucking bet it is!" Jeremy exclaimed causing both to laugh as they pressed their foreheads together.

 

"I hope this day was close to what you're used to back home," Ryan said softly as they rocked.

 

"Mmm, it was better I think," Jeremy smiled.

 

"Better?" Ryan asked astonished.

 

"Yeah. I mean, back home with family is great and fantastic don't get me wrong, but you guys are my family now, and you're here which makes the day better," Jeremy smiled up at Ryan who blushed again. "You're adorable when you blush!"

 

"And you're just cute all the time," Ryan smiled.

 

"Hey, assholes! The shows about to start hurry up!" Michael called from the stairs.

 

"What's he talking about?" Jeremy asked as Ryan took his hand and guided him up the stairs.

 

"Oh just the last part of the surprise," he said.

 

"Ryan...you didn't!" Jeremy exclaimed. The gent just smiled as they emerged out on the roof and sat down on the edge, near the others who'd all gathered there to look out over the now darkened city. Michael approached and held out a small detonator to Jeremy, smiling mischievously.

 

"Will you do the honors Lil J?" he asked.

 

Jeremy laughed and took the detonator, glancing at Ryan who smiled and nodded before clicking the button. The rooftops of all the skyscrapers nearby suddenly lit up as rockets and fireworks shot from them into the sky, exploding in beautiful colors, blues, greens, reds, whites, even some orange and purples! Jeremy gazed up at the sky in wonder, watching as the darkness was lit up by the display. The others oohed and awed at the sight, Michael cuddling up with Lindsay as they pointed out certain explosions. After a few minutes of the fireworks going off the night became still until from the Vinewood sign in the distance the greatest grand finale of all time erupted into the sky, explosions and colors flashing, brilliant patterns and sparkles everywhere. Jeremy gasped and stared, tears forming in his eyes again as he was again overwhelmed by how much the crew had done for him, how much Ryan had done for him. He looked over and saw Ryan smiling at him, and smiled back, taking the gent’s hand in his.

 

"Thank you Ry, for everything. It's perfect," he said softly.

 

"Anything for you my love," Ryan said and leaned in, the two kissing as the fireworks lit up the world around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4th of July (even though it’s late)!


End file.
